Bank Robbery
by L.S. Becker LillySouza
Summary: Kensi goes into a trouble without knowing how to escape. K&D... Sorry my mistake, but now it's in English, for real... I hope you like.


Run, run!

That was the phrase shouted by two armed teenagers in the agency bank that morning, it was almost 10 am and the agency was packed, taking advantage of desperate people, they were being sent to run, most left the agency already breathless, some ran without stopping, even when they were been away from the bank.  
Everyone stopped when they heard the sound of two shots, the hollow sound shrill.  
The last six were leaving had stopped near the door.

No one will leave. How would we steal an agency without hostages?

At the same moment Kensi was entering, typing on the phone instead of looking forward, smiled with the message she have received and heard someone say not too distant:

Look at the cute smile.

Kensi looked up to see a gun pointed at her head, she looked around, had frightened people trying to hide and protect themselves in the corners, she lowered the phone, holding it firmly in her hand and pressed the number one, triggering warning sign to her colleagues in the Ops.

Give the cell kitten.

She raised her hand handing the phone, could breathe quiet for leaving her gun and badge on the car.

You can join to the others.

One child, a girl should have six years old, cried clinging to her mother, an older lady seemed to be going badly, Kensi knew that was not good to be recognized as federal, but had people needing help. She never would let anything happen to a civilian to save her own skin.

There are people sick, frightened children, why not let them go. You can stop it now also you has not hurt anyone, you did not do anything wrong. You still have the chance to get out of here.

And why would you mean something like this?

Because have children crying and old people sick.

Very brave this pretty. Do not you think?

He turned around looking at the other fellow, who was holding the gun firmly against the bank manager, the boy took care of the service, wanted money and not play with the hostages. The tall blond blue-eyed, looked at Kensi trying to hide the embarrassment, for his colleague that didn't care.

He gets nervous when we do it.

Kensi knew it was the first time they did this, and for not wearing masks knew that the guy that was in control of the theft did not intend to let the hostages get out alive after seeing their faces.

Kensi walked to the corner with the others, and while the blonde looked after the hostages the other guy, taller and stronger, dark and beautiful brown eyes disappeared into the back of the bank with the manager. Kensi knew she needed to move now, or would be late for everyone.

She calmly started talking unintentionally scaring the boy.

You know he will not let anyone leave here alive, do not you?

What are you talking about? The deal is to steal and run.

Have you ever watched movies? Because now, you know very well that bandit's clean face leave no hostages alive after the assault.

Declan knows we not hurt people.

He does not seem to be thinking about it a lot, and it's best to look at your back.

Why you say these things?

You think he'll let you live after you help him rob the bank?

The boy was a little confused, he was starting to believe what she said, he looked at the back of the bank, and said moving away from the hostages.

If one move I'll blow your head off or the girl.

He pulled away always looking for them until disappear in the back. Kensi did not think twice before sending everyone leaves quickly.

The six hostages began to leave the bank as soon as possible, one stopped and looked at Kensi saying:

Are not you coming?

Right behind you.

-  
Deeks and others were already at the outside, along with the LAPD, when everyone started leaving, they stopped waiting to see if Kensi was together. The officers were toward the hostages welcoming them slowly and alerts for any of them were bandits. Deeks approached the barrier when he realized that his partner had not been out with others.

Kensi was leaving, she heard the scream of one of the thieves.

Stop!

She froze in the revolving door. Turned slowly, not wanting to get out of there shot.  
That's when they all heard a shot, a thunderous shot from inside the bank, strengthening broke into the bank at the same time, Deeks and the others went behind the physicians that were already lowered beside the fallen figure on the ground, the dark red liquid trickled down the bank floor beside the still body, Deeks despaired running toward the injured person, the Kensi's long brown hair were around her head, the doctors tried to resuscitation until one of them shout.

We have a pulse.

Deeks looked relieved, but his Kensi was dead for a few seconds, and could not survive the injury.  
Everyone waited in the hospital for some news. It was two hours since Kensi was taken to surgery, the hope was little, she had been shot in the abdomen with a caliber 9mm and had three cardiac arrests during the time she was being referred to the hospital. They all were apprehensive for the news. Until the surgeon walked toward them.

Deeks was the first to raise followed by Hetty and the others.

Detective Kensi Blye, is stable and being monitored, she is still in ICU, then only one at a time can go see her.

Deeks looked at Hetty with a sad dog-face, after all he wanted to be the first to see her, wanted to be the first that Kensi would look when she woke up, after he was not there to protect her when she most needed.  
Hetty nodded in agreement, and Deeks followed the doctor until the end of the corridor disappearing just around the corner.

The room was closed, and machines were beeping around her, she looked so frail and small in that big hospital bed, he approached the bed slowly, not wanting to wake her or scare her when he visualized her face passive and calm, she seemed to be dreaming, until she opened her eyes raising her hand toward his, Deeks held tight to her hand, feeling the warmth of the skin and softly he said almost in a whisper.

I thought I lost you.

She looked at him, the oxygen made noise with the machine heart that beeped repeatedly, but he can hear and laugh with her sentence.

We're quits now.

He squeezed her hand saying they were, and smiled with tears in his eyes.

You really scared me.

She moved trying to sit up, the alarm's heart raced and she stopped the movement down the bullet wound in the abdomen. Deeks grabbed her shoulders holding her standing on the bed.

Kensi don't be difficult.

I'm breathless.

But be quiet, you will end up opening the wound. Your heartbeat is changed. Damn! You had three stops on the way here.

She stared at him, she had just seen him angry, or at least upset.  
Deeks noticed that she was frightened, and tried to fix the situation.

I. .. I did not ...

Alright, I got it no need to apologize.

She squeezed his hand tightly, he knew Kensi was in pain.

I think I'll take a nap, I'm tired.

Ok I will tell the others that you are well.

Can you do me a favor?

Of course, what would it be?

I want donuts.

This is my Kensi.

She smiled, and closed her eyes, the drugs were taking effect.

One week After.

Kensi was lying in her apartment, the sun began to rise on the horizon, she turned sideways looking out the window, she could see only that the street was quiet at that hour of the morning, some neighbors began to go out to work, and she had won two weeks off and another month of service sitting behind a desk. That was what she get after taking a shot.  
She was not to raise that hour, she would get thrown enjoying the pain meds, and she would do anything anyway. She closed her eyes taking in the nap again when she heard a noise outside the room.  
That could only be Deeks again, making coffee and fussing, Kensi looked at the door and called taking advantage of the situation.

Deeks! Deeks can you bring me a glass of water?

There was no answer, he always answered and came running up to her, Kensi sat on the bed holding the injured side, and it seemed that her whole body was broken.

Deeks that's no fun!

Who is Deeks?

The male and hoarse voice approached the bedroom door with the individual who pointed a gun at her, Kensi took her hand under the pillow trying to grab her gun, she had no time even to look forward again, a heavy hand came into contact with her face, throwing her to the side, Kensi screamed falling with her injury side in the bad, and feel warm blood starting dirtying her hands, where she was, she stood, lying holding her hand to her side, her face tingled for the slapping. He glared in her eyes and said:

Declan has a family you know?

He knelt on the bed, his legs between her body leaving her beneath him, he pulled her making her look at him and said.

You caused a lot of bad things. You know that?

Declan caused bad things, he would kill everyone inside the bank.

Of course not.

He saw the dark red stain that formed beneath her hand, Kensi looked at him and tried to get rid of it. She slowly slid beneath him, trying to shake her legs when he pulled her back tightly, she had no strength, and began to feel cold, and her shirt was getting soaked with blood.

He shot me, you know more than I, that Declan would kill even the child.

He would not.

He would, and needed to be stopped, if he had not even the courage he would never have shot me or against other cops.

He died and it's your fault.

He pointed the gun at her head angrily when he heard Deeks screaming.

Loose her, or I'll blow your brains out.

Kensi looked directly into the eyes of Deeks, he could feel the pain in her eyes, he could see the anger and sadness in his eyes, the man held a hand to her neck pressed his fingers tightly, Kensi clutched her neck trying to get rid of the pressure that formed and left her breathless, Deeks stepped inside the room with the gun to the guy's head and shouted busy.

Get away from her now, I will not think twice before shot on your fucking head.

The man withdrew his hand from her neck, Kensi pulled the air quickly, coughing harshly, he rose from the bed looked like he was surrendering when again he pointed the gun at her head, Deeks did not think twice before shooting directly at subject's head, the man fell backwards knocking the lamp table on the ground with a thud.

Deeks approached him kicking the gun away and checking that he was dead. When he turned to look. Kensi was sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in her eyes and pulling the air with difficulty, she smiled at the concern in his eyes and said to her partner.

I think I'll spend the last days at your home.

Deeks put the gun down and sat beside her, putting pressure on the wound that bled a little, and hugged her comfortingly.

I think we will spend more time together. You'll have to bear with me.

Since no one else want to kill me this week is already great.

You are not letting my guard Kensi.

She watched, they were so close she could feel his breath on her face, those beautiful eyes watching her, Kensi laughed and said.

You are going to have to put up with me then, and no complaints.

He smiled at her, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead and reassuring. Kensi embraced returning the comfort of the moment, the sun began to penetrate the room warming the feet of the two until Deeks said.

I think we need to call the others.

I think so.

I hope you all like my fic, it's short, but I wrote with my heart...

Now it's in English sorry my mistake...


End file.
